


【千凯源】低俗怪谈

by RiverReeseLynn



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverReeseLynn/pseuds/RiverReeseLynn





	【千凯源】低俗怪谈

王源和易烊千玺在说话。

 

他们俩最喜欢的事就是逗我。这是我自己自作多情加工后的说法。

他们喜欢在做爱时说话。我是说，我们三人一起做的时候。

单独和我做时他们的话并不多，我们最常做的是亲吻。这也许是因为我喜欢亲吻、也许是因为我平常说的话太多，床上就显得羞怯。

实话说我不喜欢三个人一起玩。我不太能受得了。

他们两个现在在说话。有一下没一下的一边操我一边说话。好像心不在焉，但我又没什么立场说，因为就算留了这么多余力我也被操得绵软。

我背靠在易烊千玺肩膀上。他箍着我的腰。王源在前面一下一下顶过来，像故意开玩笑一样。他喜欢我尖叫，他喜欢我因为他爬上巅峰。

可易烊千玺不太喜欢。他更喜欢看我咬紧牙关憋着呻吟的样子。这让他产生征服欲。

我简直进退两难。他们两个一块操我时我的一举一动都是双倍的快感。

他们两个频率相同前后错开时我还能忍受得住，他们加快频率时电流像从我前后下体一起冲上脑门。

水声从下面传过来，我随着他们两人一起摇摆。

我不要了。

我真的不要了，我早就说了不喜欢三个人。

我快要高潮了。

我硬着，三个地方随时可能一起喷出来我再也不想看到的浊液。

王源在我高潮前退出去。也许他也快了，但是他不想制造意外事件。

他把自己抚慰好了便开始和易烊千玺有一搭没一搭的聊天。易烊千玺生生压住自己，把速率变慢。

我快哭了。我男人怎么一个个的都有这么强的自制力呢。

我想夹一夹他，他有点惊讶地看着我。这让我很羞耻。

他便慢慢地蹭着我。

王源好像没够似的用指头放在慢慢捅进我后面。

易烊千玺看着他。半晌憋出来一句，“王源别碰我。”

我被逗乐了，又难受又想笑，泪水顺着从眼角出来，忍不住骂他。

易烊千玺你还是不是男人，赶快操行不行。

王源别他妈乱碰。

登时他就不高兴了。易烊千玺快冲了几下离开了，我却还没高潮。

他躺在我身后，轻轻喘着。王源好整以暇看着我。

哥，手指就行，这简直不想我说出的话，求你了...

我嘴巴尝到咸味时才发现自己哭了。

他没动。

我便自己夹紧双腿，但这隔靴搔痒，于事无补。

我便自己探下去，将手指伸进里面。太粘太滑了。

我自己不得要领地指奸没有什么效果，却是让人痛苦。

这时候他把我扳开，把两指放在我下面，轻轻划过内壁。

千玺过来，咱俩比一下谁先让他高潮。

易烊千玺告诉他别闹我。

我也想附和。可是王源真的不闹我了。我难受的哼哼唧唧，他非让我喊老公。

我宁愿自己难受着。

易烊千玺这时候伸出来手弄我。

我夹着他不让他离开，丝毫没感觉到现在有多令人羞耻。

他把我送上高潮。

可这会王源不应期早已过了。


End file.
